My Gift
by missymousemonster
Summary: Its Christmas Eve and the turtles have a rather unusual encounter with their arch enemy; The Shredder. What will happen?
1. Brotherly Bonding

**Hey Guys! I know this story is probably going to be really weird for you, but this sint meant to be a serious kind of story. Hahaha... Anyway. Christmas is tomorrow! Yay! :) I hope you all get what you want and have a lovely christmas. I hope you enjoy this story! :)**

* * *

**❤?Brotherly Bonding?❤**

**CHAPTER 1**

You know that time of year where the streets are packed full of people, all desperate for ideas on gifts for their loved ones? Shops all over filled with last minute buyers? Yeah well it's that time of year again. In fact, it's Christmas Eve.

Deep down in the sewers, is a secret lair. Only two humans know where it is, why it's there and who lives there. In that lair is a family of 6. Four brothers, their adopted father and the youngest brothers' cat. They sound like a normal family, right? So why do they live in the New York sewer? That's the thing about the family. They aren't like the families you and I know. Nor are they known for who they really are.

Now before you make any judgments, they are kind (Even the family Hothead), they are ninjas, they care for the innocent and are mutated creatures. They are mutated turtles with many human qualities, which are in their teenage years and also happen to be ninjas.

First there is their father; Master Splinter. He is a mutated rat, master of ninjitsu.

Then there is the eldest of the brothers; Leonardo. He is the leader, a double handed sword wielder, ninjitsu master and is usually the calm one. He is usually found wearing his blue bandanna over his eyes. Being in charge of his 3 younger brothers, he usually gets most of the blame for things that don't turn out as planned.

Next is the family hothead; Raphael. Raphael prefers red bandannas over Blue, and like his big brother, he is pretty much never seen without it on. This hothead loves knocking heads and often gets into more trouble than anyone else in the family. He is one that tends to take things on too seriously and usually forgets the purpose of a joke. He is a dual sai wielder.

After Raphael, there is Donatello. Donatello is the brains of the family and is almost never seen without a piece of technological equipment in his hands. He uses a wooden Bo-staff and prefers purple over any other.

Last but not least is the youngest; Michelangelo. Michelangelo is the number one party dude. Often sighted on his skateboard in the sewers, in front of the TV with the remote in his hands, head in a comic or finishing off a box of pizza. This fun loving turtle is also the family clown. He adores his nunchakus and his orange bandanna.

April and Casey are the two humans who have the pleasure of knowing this interesting family personally.

The soft 'ping' of the video games echoed in the lair as the eldest of the four turtles walked out of the dojo chatting freely.

"So Raph, what are you getting me for Christmas?" Leo asked innocently, imitating a little child and batting his eyelids sweetly.

"I got us both diapers cos I'm about to poop myself laughing at that face of yours right now!" Raph snickered.

"_Raphael! Language_" Master Splinter scolded from his seat in front of the TV.

Raph tossed his hands in the air in protest. "I didn't say nutin' bad Sensei"

Leo smirked and poked out his tongue cheekily. "Yeah well I got you a swear jar, because you're a naughty boy Raphael" he smirked.

Raphael playfully punched Leonardo's shoulder. "When will ya learn to grow up" he chuckled.

Leo flashed a toothy grin. He replaced his childish voice tone to that of an _extremely_ masculine male, his voice extra deep. He skewed up his face into a scowl. "What you lookin' at?" he barked.

Raph laughed and took a defensive stance, as if he were a sumo wrestler. The two brothers began walking in circles, grinning stupidly at each other. Leo stepped back and gripped Donatello's multipurpose glasses and slipped them on his head. Donnie put his arm up in the air to protest but decided to let it slip this time around. He relaxed in his chair and watched his blue and red bandanna brothers; a grin plastered on his face.

Leo then took a step towards the lounge and snatched up his Sensei's walking stick. He snickered. After re-adjusting the glasses Leonardo hunched over and held his hip as he walked circles using the walking stick. "Ehhh sonny, you're a bit of a boring one ain't you?" Leo said in his own impression of an elderly man.

"Damn straight gramps" Raph answered. He lunged for his big brother and tackled him to the floor. The two began wrestling around on the floor; laughing madly.

Mikey jumped up onto the seat next to his immediate brother. "What ya doing Don?" he asked.

Donatello smiled at his younger brother. "Well I was trying to fix up one of the old remote controls but now I'm just enjoying watching our childish big brothers wrestle on the floor."

Mikey nodded in understanding. "Cool. Ya know why I love Christmas so much?"

Donnie held out his hand and started counting all the possibilities on his fingers. "The extra food? The presents? The decorations? Special editions of your comics?"

Mikey grinned. "Yes to all but no. Not what I meant"

Donnie thought for a minute. "The fact that we watch Leo and Raph do this pretty much every year without actually fighting with each other?"

"Yeah. For once I can watch them be idiots, that way I can blackmail them later" Mikey said cheekily.

Donatello face-palmed then went back to watching Raphael and Leonardo mucking around. All of a sudden the two stopped. They smirked at each other and the youngest brothers knew they were in for it. Before they could even think about running Raph and Leo had already tackled them to the ground.

"What ya get us?!" They both asked, pinning the younger ones down.

"Mints!" Mikey laughed. Raph was pinning Mikey down while Leo had Donnie pinned. Donatello refused to say a word even though he knew the things his brothers were saying were lies. He was worried that if he opened his mouth, what he did actually get them, he would blurt out.

Leonardo and Raphael glanced at each other. "Should we?" Leo asked. Raph smirked. "I say so" the two nodded and began viciously tickling their little brothers who were screaming and begging for mercy.

"Leeeeoo!" Donnie whined, his back arching up off the ground. Though the eldest showed no heed.

Mikey was quiet, trying to hide his laughter, knowing too well that if he opened his mouth he wouldn't be able to stop laughing. He squirmed at his brothers touch, trying to struggle free. Unfortunately, they lost their battle and within seconds the room was filled with breathless laughter that got louder and louder.

"Ra-hahahahaha-phhhh!" Mikey cried, trying to pry his brothers hands off him as he rolled on the floor, tears of laughter stinging his eyes.

"Mast-HAHAHA Spl-eeeeeeek-!" Donnie begged his Sensei. "He-He-He! Help!"

"Scream all you want princesses, no one can hear you!" Leo played.

Master Splinter came and took a seat at the table, giving himself a decent view of the sight on the floor. He smirked.

"Senseiiiiiiii!" Michelangelo laughed madly, arching his body and kicking his legs.

"Leonardo, Raphael, stop." Master Splinter ordered sternly. The two big brothers glanced at each other. Master Splinter grinned. "You're doing it all wrong."

"Meeeeeep!-" Mikey said, trying to make a quick escape. However, Raph saw the attempted escape coming miles away. He pinned his youngest brother to the ground; Leo did the same to Donnie.

"What would you suggest Sensei?" Leo asked, smirking at Donatello.

"No,no,no, Sensei! Please noooooo!" Donnie cried, squirming in his eldest brothers grasp. He knew that his father knew every single weakness of theirs and if the others found out, he'd be doomed.

"No point in wasting that sweet breath of air Donatello" Leo said quite smugly. "You're going to need it"

Donatello and Michelangelo glanced at each other just as their Sensei spoke up.

"Donatello," Master Splinter started. Donnie cringed at his name, trying to prepare himself for Leo's next attack. "Ah, attempt his sides, feet and neck. Though his sides are most sensitive"

Leo's grin only grew bigger after those words and Donnie, while failing miserably, tried to wriggle away.

The purple clad turtle glanced back at his youngest brother who eyed him. Mikey grimaced when Splinter said his name soon after.

"Now Michelangelo, he is most sensitive on the sides also. Try getting right between the shell, just above the rib cage and hips."

Eying his immediate brother, the you youngest gulped. "Okay, goodbye Donnie. Bye Sensei. Cya April and Casey. Adios Santa and Rudolph. Farewell my dearly beloved comics and future Christmas presents. Sayonara my murderers; Leo and Raph. Aurevoir Klunk!" Mikey cried. "Oh and Good riddance Shredder and the Foot Fails!"

Everyone chuckled at his last comment.

"Bye Mikey" Donny said fearfully before looking into his older brothers big blue eyes.

"On your marks, get set..." Mikey counted, a smirk forming on his lips. "Go!"

With a sudden rush of energy, Michelangelo managed to escape his hot-headed brothers' grasp and quick as a flash had saved the techno turtle as well. He cried out in triumph before taking his brothers hand and racing to the other side of the room; away from their big brothers who were on a hot pursuit after recovering from their brothers extremely quick movements.

"Go Donnie! go, go, Go Donnie!" Mikey cried as the two youngest raced around the lair. With swift movements Mikey picked up both his and Donatello's weapons. "Yo Donnie! Heads up dude!" he cried as he tossed the purple banded Bo-Staff across the room, in which it's rightful owner caught perfectly.

"Thanks Mikey!"

"No probs dude. Watch your back!"

"What?"

"Hello Donatello" Leo smirked, standing over him. "How are you today, little brother?"

"Riiiiight... Whoops" Donnie said, glancing up at his sword wielding brother, though he held no weapon. Donatello reached for his Bo, but it wasn't there. He panicked before Leo held something up.

"Looking for this?" he asked, holding Donnie's Bo-Staff.

"Yes actually... May I have it?"

"Nope." Leonardo ran his hands over the smooth wood and smirked at his brother. "What was it that Raph used these for while sparring last week?" He smirked.

"Oh no, Leo! Please no!" Donnie begged, getting to his knees.

"Depends... Are you going to start talking, and tell me everything I want to know?"

Donatello gulped nervously. His Bo-staff was in Leonardo's full power, meaning that if he said no, his big brother could easily break it and use it at a clobbering weapon against him; just like Raphael when the two sparred. He loved his Bo, and couldn't afford to get another one from his Sensei so soon. However, he was also fearful that if he started talking, he would blurt out too much and ruin everything he had planned.

He sighed. "Fine... Can I Have Bo back now?"

Leo crossed his arms and shook his head. "No, not yet. Start talking"

Donatello bit his lip. "Well, If you really must know Leo, I got you a potato" he blushed at the lameness of his reply.

Leo raised a brow. "_Okay_ then...?"

Suddenly Mikey ran past, frantically trying to avoid Raphael. He was laughing. "Haha Donnie! A **_potato_**?! You serious, that's all you could come up with?! HahaHahaha!... Oh no! _Outta the way_!" he came charging through Leo and Donnie, in a hurry to get away from his hot-headed brother.

Donnie shrugged. "What? I'm not exactly the creative one when it comes to that sort of stuff"

Leo smiled and happily handed his brother back his staff, side hugging him afterwards.

Donnie glanced up at his big brother. "Hey Leo, whys Raph still chasing Mikey if he's already joked about his gift for him?"

Leo shrugged. "Don't know"

"Hahahahahahaha! Oh the look on your face just then Raph; priceless!" Mikey laughed.

Raphael sighed in frustration. "Arg, I'm gunna kill you!"

"Raphael! No. You will not say such a thing at a time like this. I think it is time for you boys to settle down a bit." Master Splinter firmly scolded.

"Hai Sensei" Leonardo and Donatello said, bowing slightly to their master before taking a seat on the lounge and turning on the TV.

Raphael yawned and stretched his arms high above his head. "Yeah well, I'm gunna go hit the hay. Night guys"

"Night Raph, see you in the morning" Leo said happily. "Good night! Don't sleep in too late in the morning" Donnie smiled.

"Night Leonello." Raph said happily, taking another yawn.

"_Leonello_?" The two asked in confusion.

Raph shrugged. "eh, it's easier to say than Leonardo and Donatello."

The two nodded slowly in understanding.

"Night Big guy. Don't let Santa drink your secret beer stash" Mikey snickered, catching his brother unaware.

"How'd you know about that?" Raph snapped. Mikey snickered. "I have my ways"

Raphael sighed and walked up the stair case to his room then disappeared inside. Mikey walked to the lair door and pulled at the lever; opening the door.

"Where are you going Mikey?" Leo asked, cuddling up to Donatello on the couch in a brotherly way.

"I'm going for some fresh air. I'll be home later. I'll be fine Leo. Chill out bro"

With that, the youngest turtle exited the safety of the lair and climbed out of the man hole, racing into the shadows behind the big New York City buildings.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**❤? Decisions, Decisions ? ﾟﾒﾜ**

**CHAPTER 2**

Snow blankets covered the path as Michelangelo ran along in the shadows. He always admired the purity of the white blankets that always appeared at Christmas. The only thing he didn't enjoy about the Christmas season was the fact that he was cold blooded. One reason why he was wearing his big black fur coat jacket.

Luckily, not all that many people were out at this hour, meaning Mikey didn't have to be as alert as he would have been if there was a crowd.

Gasping, Mikey rushed to a nearby shop window. The reason he was out on Christmas Eve, was because of the fact that he was the only one who hadn't picked out a present for any of his family members. Though he wouldn't admit it to them.

"Silver Sentry! The 75th comic in the 39th series!" he cried in excitement. Pressing his face against the shop window he let the smile fall. "No, I'm out here for my brothers... Not me."

Walking away slowly and quite saddened, the young turtle decided to move to the rooftops so he could clear his head and think more deeply about what he was going to get his brothers and Sensei. He climbed the fire escape ladder all the way to the closest rooftop and stood there looking over the city.

As usual there were many flashing signs for pubs and such, but tonight especially, there were also many multi-coloured lights specifically put out for Christmas. Michelangelo also greatly admired the efforts of the people, while other peoples efforts made him sick with disgust.

He sighed and lay down on his back, watching the bright night sky. Planes and helicopters were flying over head; way up in the distance and the sounds of car horns could be heard quite clearly from Michelangelo's position on the rooftop.

"Okay...I'm so glad I photo copied the Christmas lists this year" the young turtle admitted. He grinned slightly as he pulled the photo copied letters out of his pocket. "I'll read Leo's letter to Sensei first, then Raph and Donnie's and then I'll read their Christmas letters." The orange clad turtle neatly unfolded his eldest brothers letter and begun to read it. He wasn't surprised to see that Leo had written it the way he always writes; neat and on a slight slant.

**_Dear Sensei, _**

**_I know you have done many things for us in the past, and in the future also, so I take this time to thank you. Yet I am also taking this time to ask for some new Katana sheaths... Thank you, Father. _**

**_Love always,_**

**_Leonardo. Xx❤_**

Michelangelo smiled, his big brother was such a polite guy, all the time. "right, okay... Sensei will probably be giving Leo the sheaths... Hmmmm... That didn't help much." Mikey sighed and took out his second eldest brothers letter to their father. Of course, Raphael's letter was as always, a messy and close together style, but it was readable.

**_Hey Splin'r. _**

**_I'm gunna come straight out with it. This year I want to be leader... Jokes, that's Leo's job and he does a good job anyway. _**

**_I want some cash. Yep I said it; cash. But hey, I'd also be happy with a new pair of sai's. One is about to snap at the handle and the other is missing a fork. New ones would be greatly appreciated. Thanks Sensei. _**

**_Raph. ❤_**

The young turtle sighed and took out Donatello's letter to their Sensei.

**_❤ Dear Father._**

**_I never exactly ask for much at Christmas and I will not allow myself to do so. This year I ask for some more scraps for a few of my inventions. That's all. Thank you Sensei._**

**_Donatello x❤_**

Finally the youngest brother had found a fresh idea; something he might be able to find. He smiled a little as a shooting star flew through the sky. The young turtle closed his eyes to make a wish.

"I wish that Shredder would choose not to go looking for us this Christmas"

He slowly opened his eyes and sat up straight on the rooftop. Still smiling he hugged his knees and took calming breaths. No way would he have enough time to get all his brothers something on his own. He knew this very well, but he didn't want to even think about accepting that fact. He was stuck firmly on the idea of getting each and every one of them something for Christmas.

"Donnie can have some scraps for his inventions and possibly some sort of science thing from one of the shops in the main street... Raph...um... I could get him a new wallet?... Leo..." he frowned for a minute; deep in thought. "Leo can have some new meditation candles. He liked the coconut ones last year... Sensei can have a new remote seeing as how the old ones trashed"

Still deep in thought, Michelangelo failed to notice the men sneaking up behind him. They were dressed head to toe in black and were all extremely muscular. They stayed silent, watching Mikey as he sat on the rooftop hugging his knees and smiling softly.

With a few quick hand signals the small group stopped walking, only about 10 meters away from the distracted turtle. They watched him for a few minutes before the leader gave the orders again. Silently, the group took a few more steps towards Michelangelo, waiting, watching.

Unaware of the company, Michelangelo was busy listening to the car horns and admiring the night sky packed with bright stars to look at. He sighed admiringly and turned his head to the side after feeling as if he were being watched. No one was there. He turned his head back to the front and rested his head on his knees. He was extremely tired.

The group of men dressed in black silently leapt out of their hiding spots and advanced again on the youngest turtle. This time the group were right behind the turtle when he next turned around. Michelangelo was shocked and instantly leapt to his feet, taking out his nunchakus.

"Oh _great_... Just perfect!" He cried sarcastically. He started spinning his nunchakus as he stood in a defensive stance. Surprisingly, the group of Foot Ninjas didn't even attempt to pull out their weapons; they stood un-armed.

Confused, Mikey slowly dropped his hands beside him and started examining the ninjas in front of him, who didn't appear to have ANY weapons on them at all. Michelangelo found this quite strange. "What do you want?" he asked still very unsure. One ninja stepped forward, Mikey took a step back. The ninja took a step forward, Mikey took another back. "What do you want?" he hissed. He was filled with great confusion and fear. The ninjas said nothing. Instead of words, they advanced by stepping closer to the confused turtle.

The ninja that appeared to be the leader of this group, seemed to grin. Like a lion before it sinks it's teeth into its prey. Mikey gulped and started to walk in a circular motion in time with the ninja. The ninja said nothing. Michelangelo was feeling frightened as he stood starring dagger like glances at the ninja.

"We are here with an invitation from the shredder" he said, grinning maliciously. Immediately Michelangelo spat out a short and simple reply. "_Never_"

The leading ninja smirked. "I knew you would say that" as he finished his sentence one of his top ninjas had snuck up behind Mikey and hit him on the head with the hilt of his sword, knocking the youngest turtle unconscious.

"We have business to discuss..."

* * *

**So, what do you think so far? I'll TRY and write the next chapter today, but I might not get it finished. Anyway, Hope you are all okay and enjoy your christmas :)**

**- missymousemonster**


	3. Rotting Bridges

**Hey guys, sorry on the late update. I hope your new year and christmas were awesome :)**

* * *

**? Rotting Bridges ?**

**CHAPTER 3**

Michelangelo was laying unconscious on the floor as the ninjas drove out of the city. He began to stir as the car sped over a bump in the dirt road. He groaned as he hit his head.

"Where am I?..." he asked as he opened his eyes and glanced around the room. His hands were tied behind his back with thick leather straps and his fur coat jacket was laying on the ground beside him. He shivered just as he noticed the ninjas around him in the back of the van.

"Just perfect..." he mumbled. "Why am I here? Where are you taking me?" he asked getting very annoyed. "What do you want with me?"

A ninja sat down on the seat across from him and slipped off his mask. He had long black hair and hazel eyes. "The names Alex. I'm from the Foot Clan, as you already know... We won't hurt you if you accept our invitation."

Michelangelo was shocked. Never before had he actually seen an unmasked foot ninja before, nor had he actually spoken to one like this. He felt quite odd as he realized he was missing the gut feeling to attack his captors. He usually always had that familiar gut feeling that told him to attack his enemy, but right now that feeling could not be found.

"Uh..." he said extremely unsure of how to respond. "Sorry, what's the invitation for again?"

"The invitation..." Alex smiled maliciously. "Ahhh... The invitation is for each of your brothers and your Sensei, also including yourself of course, to spend Christmas dinner with us"

Mikey sat up in complete shock. "Us? Who is 'us'?"

Alex continued to flash that same grin. "Us meaning the Foot Clan and our master; The Shredder"

"Okay, one; you're Foot! Two; why us?! Three; Shredder wants to KILL us, four; What is this all about?!" Mikey started tugging at the leather ropes around his wrists, but it only made them tighter and more un-comfortable.

Alex laughed and took out a small knife. In one swift movement he cut the leather ropes off of Michelangelo's wrists. "This is a party invite young turtle. You probably do not know this, but The Shredder was born on Christmas day. He never kills anyone on his birthday and prefers to try get along with everyone on that particular day. This year, the foot ninjas and I, are planning a surprise party for our master."

Michelangelo eyed the ninja. He was speechless. If the normally extremely talkative brother was speechless, how would his brothers react? What would Leo, Donnie and Raph say? More importantly, what would his sensei say? He was lost for words due to shock. This was an invite to a party... For the Shredder; His most dangerous enemy.

He bit his lip. "Where and when?" he asked. Alex smiled, though it wasn't a nice comforting smile. "We are about to show you. As for the time, tomorrow at 1 in the afternoon." Mikey sighed and cupped his hands over his face. "What if I say no?" Alex shook his head. "That is something you would not hope to say." Mikey glanced around him, there were at least 10 ninjas just staring at him. He gulped and looked at Alex who was watching him closely. "What's in it for us?"

"Not a soul from our Foot Clan; dead or alive, will advance in any attack on you or your family for a full month"

Michelangelo eyed the young ninja carefully. "How can I trust you on this? How can I trust you with any of this?" The dark haired boy smiled. "I give you my honour on this. Trust us, just this once...It will be the time of your lives.'' 

* * *

The road was long and bumpy. Michelangelo sighed as he looked out the front window. It was overcast and slightly chilly as he travelled with the ninjas to where ever they were taking him. He didn't agree with this _'plan'_ at all, but what choice did he have? He wasn't sure what he should be more worried about: Coming face-to-face with the Shredder or what his brothers would say and do when he announced what had happened. Thinking of his brothers made him realize that he still didn't have any presents for them. He sighed again.

Alex turned his head back and eyed Michelangelo with curiosity. "Something bothering you turtle?" he asked. He was actually pretty honoured to be speaking to someone such as Mikey: you could tell by the way he smiled. He in all honesty, wanted to become friends with the youngest turtle, especially since Mikey reminded him of his own younger brother.

Michelangelo nodded. "I don't really know about this..."

Alex nodded in understanding. "Fair enough... I wouldn't either. Trust me just is once, you and your brothers with be fine." The young ninja spoke with an accent, Spanish? Mikey shook it off and glanced back out the window. They were driving along a narrow strip of dirt road, surrounded by lush green trees. This trip seemed to be taking a life time, something Mikey didn't want to waste in the back of a Foot van.

"Remind me why I'm even contemplating doing this for Shredder..." he mumbled. His thoughts were all over the place; Christmas, presents, quick attacks, his nunchakus (which Alex had taken off him while he was unconscious), The Shredder, traps and his brothers (mainly Leo)

The orange clad turtle knew that his eldest brother would be stressed out for the remaining hours after he told him that is if this little trip wasn't a trap itself and that Mikey actually got a chance to speak to his brothers. _no,_ he thought. _It will be fine, I'll make it back to the lair._

"We're here..." Alex claimed, standing up and walking to open the back door from the inside. There was a soft 'click' as the door was pushed open and 5 ninjas stepped out of the van. Alex stood up and waited for the orange masked turtle to step out, but he didn't. Michelangelo glanced up at the ninja in front of him, feeling somewhat scared. Alex sighed and held out his hand. "Come on" he said. "You'll be fine." The young turtle said not a word as he took the ninjas hand and stood up. Without any more prodding, he stepped out of the van and couldn't help but look around in awe. It was beautiful; even in the night. You could hear the birds singing way up in the trees and a river running somewhere near. Bats seemed to dance around, weaving in and out of the trees. Frogs croaking happily were clearly heard, though not seen. "Wake up" Alex joked as he gently nudged the amazed turtle. "We have a fair bit of walking to do. Then you need to check out the party house. We will then take you back to the city and help you organize presents for your brothers. We need to do all this in just 5 hours."

Michelangelo looked up at the night sky, the moon shining its light down through the trees. "What's the time?..." he asked. He put his head back down. "It is 10:05" Alex replied casually. Mikey nodded and followed the first group of ninjas down a little dirt path. A few minutes later, they came to a cliff. The river was rushing below, smashing against the rocks. "Now what?" he asked in an emotionless tone. One of the other ninjas pointed. "There's a bridge over there..." The group continued walking along the edge of the cliff. Eventually, they came to another stop. In front of them, sat 2 thick wooden posts with ropes attached. There were thick slabs of wood along the middle, though many were rotting or missing. "Oh yay, let's all commit suicide off the bridge of rottingness!" Mikey cried sarcastically. A few of the ninjas chuckled. Alex smirked and waved a few hand signals to the ninjas. They bowed and took off, leaping around on the rotting bridge, swinging from the ropes and flipping over onto the other side. Mikey's jaw dropped. "You're joking right?" Alex waved his hand. "I'll be right behind you."

The young turtle shook his head and cautiously stepped onto the first slab of wood on the bridge. He gulped and closed his eyes. _This is crazy. Insane. Why am I doing this? I'm going to die!_ He thought. He bit his lip. _No, I'll be fine. I can do this...maybe..._

He shook his head and opened his eyes. "Can I have my nunchakus?" he asked. Alex nodded and handed Michelangelo his beloved nunchakus. He cradled his weapons for about a minute before putting them back on his belt. Gulping, he took a deep breath of air and took another step onto the bridge...and another...and another... And another... By now, he was almost half way across the rocking, rotting, wooden bridge. He took another step. The bridge was shaking badly in the breeze that had suddenly picked up. The river was raging beneath him. Each step he took, you could hear the crunching of the wood beneath his feet and each new slab of wood would creak louder than the previous one. Feeling almost complete confidence in the bridge now, Michelangelo took another step. This slab couldn't hold the weight and crumbled under him. He started to fall as a few of the surrounding slabs gave out. He screamed. A loud, terrified scream.

Just as the terrified turtle closed his eyes; preparing for the cold water to engulf him and smash his body up against the jaggered rocks, 4 hands reached out and grabbed his hand. Michelangelo glanced down at the water below him; it was a long way down. He gulped and followed the hands up to their owners. Sure enough, Alex and another ninja were the ones that had saved his green skin. "That was close. Too close... Thanks" They hauled the shaken turtle back up onto the bridge and the group stepped off the bridge. Mikey followed the first group of ninjas down the path and Alex and the 2nd group of ninjas tagged along at the back. Up the back, there was a lot of low murmuring.

"Should we tell him that bridge wasn't the one we were talking about?" one ninja asked. Alex over heard and shook his head. "It would be best _not_ to tell him just yet" he told them.

* * *

**And there we have chapter 3! :D **

**Just a quick reminder, all my other unfinished stories are being postponed until i finish this one.**

**-missymousemonster **


	4. House Inspection

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the massive wait on this chapter! I've been so busy :( I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**House Inspection**

**Chapter 4**

The group huddled at the door in the cold night air as Alex put in the security pin. Mikey was watching intentivly. Watching, waiting. He was wondering. What would Leonardo think of all this? Was Mikey in the wrong? He was no longer sure. He did not have their presents and was out late on Christmas night. He was tired and confused. He yawned. There was a soft '_click_' as the front door opened. The foot ninja walked inside. "Come on" Alex ordered, gesturing for Michelangelo to come inside. He hesitated before stepping into the warmth of the building. Gasping, the young turtle looked around the large room in awe. "Woah..." he breathed. He took slow steps, glancing all around him. Ninjas. But they werent prepared to give an attack. Instead, they were all lounging around on couches, at tables, sleeping on chairs, and laying on the floors. Some were playing darts over the far side of the room. Others were watching football. They all were without their familiar masks over their faces and their weapons were on the racks on the far side. '_So this is it..._' Mikey thought. '_They really are just like every other human, just trained in Ninjitsu._' The young turtle was still in shock. This definitly wasnt something he got to see every day!

Alex chuckled and shoved Michelangelo slightly. He was grinning. His eyes sparkling just a little. "Come on amigo. We have a lot to do in a short amount of time." Shock finally starting to leave, Mikey eyed Alex with a glimmer of confusion. "Amigo?" he asked, unsure of what it meant. Suddenly something seemed to click inside his head and he remembered. "Ahhhh, amigo." he said smiling. Alex nodded and smiled a bit. "Hmm" Alex lead Mikey to the centre of the room and cleared his throat, everyone in the room turned their heads and waited for the ninja leader to speak. "Michelangelo is here to investigate on terms of him coming for the party for our Master Shredder. You are to all treat him as if he were one of us. A brother, a friend. if any of you disobey this order, you will have to answer to me." Everyone's eyes went wide as if they suddenly became fearful. That was when Michelangelo remembered he was in a room of enemy ninja. He also decided that Alex was even more deadly than he was letting off. Alex continued. "I know none of you would want that. So, I suggest you treat him as ordered. There will be consequences, remember that. Now, shall we carry on hombres?" The men stood and bowed. "Yes General" before walking off, Alex made a clicking sound with his tongue, once again grabbing everyone's attention. "Also, no one, repeat, no one is allowed to advance an attack on the turtles for a month. Understand?" Again, everyone bowed. "Yes General"

Pleased with his team, Alex lead Michelangelo around the building, showing him around. "This is the kitchen. Across the hall is the next hall. It has lots of rooms or dorms. What ever you wish to call it. Toilet blocks are further down this hall." he explained. He continued to explain all the different doors to Michelangelo. The two joked a lot and eventually they were back at the kitchen. "Well this place seems alright." Mikey confessed. Alex smiled a bit. "Coffee? Hot Chocolate?" he asked. "Hot Chocolate thanks" The ninja leader nodded and started preparing a coffee and hot chocolate. "After this we will take you back to the city." Alex said. By now Mikey had become a bit more used to Alex's accent that thickened mostly when he said his C's. A few minutes later the two were seated at the kitchen table.

"So what do you think?" Alex asked. Mikey looked around the room and nodded. "It seems like a nice place but I'm not sure if my brothers will think that." Alex nodded in understanding. "I know I would not let my younger brother come here without checking it out. We ninja are not often friendly with our enemy, as you already know. My master is your enemy and we must follow his commands, though we are no enemy of yours any longer." Alex stood and bowed respectfully to Michelangelo after finishing his coffee. He took both empty cups the the sink and washed them.

"Alright men, time to go" the ninja leader ordered, giving some hand signals as well. Before walking out the door, Alex walked to a large draw and pulled out a big cardboard box full of microphones that latch on behind your ear and the actual microphone that clips on to the collar of your shirt. He handed the box to Michelangelo and the two walked to the car and got inside.

"Wait... We didn't use a car to get to the house?" Michelangelo noted in confusion. Alex chuckled and placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "I know amigo. We could have, but just take that as a test. There is another bridge further down stream" He spoke with a thick Spanish accent but Michelangelo didnt mind that.

"YOU MEAN I DIDNT HAVE TO DO THAT!?" Mikey cried. Alex shook his head. "DUDE! I COULD HAVE DIED!" Mikey screamed. Alex raised a brow. "But you didn't, did you?" He pointed out. Mikey took that into consideration and calmed down, sitting back down in the seat just as the car started to drive off.

"So uh... How many ninjas are coming with us?" Michelangelo asked, staring out the front window and seeing 3 other vehicles in front. Alex shrugged. "Most are going home so they can be with family Christmas Morning. Though they will help you first. There are 12 vehicles coming, not including this one. Each has about 20 ninja inside." Mikey dropped his jaw. "That's a lot of ninja... And you... You lead them all?" Alex nodded. "So what does that make you to Shredder?"

Alex seemed to be waiting for that question. "I am Shredders step-down from Hun. So, 3rd in command. Hun commands the Purple Dragons," he scowled. "I command the ninja though both Hun and I take our commands from Saki." Mikey nodded, taking it all in. "I gather you dont like the tattooed freaks?"

"Not even the slightest." Alex confessed.

* * *

**Your thoughts on Alex and the Foot clan? **

**-missymousemonster **


	5. Late Nights and Tired Amigos

**Hi Guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to finish this story. I have only recently decided that I will continue with this story and have it finished BEFORE our next Christmas. :P I know that it is no longer the Christmas season, but I do hope that you still enjoy it just as much. **

* * *

**Late Nights and Tired Amigos**

**Chapter 5 **

When they reached the city, the driver from each van pulled over onto the side of the road. Over their ear pieces and microphones, orders were given and everyone set foot on the footpath next to the vans.

"Right, Michelangelo needs to find presents or _whatever_ for his family. Your job, is to help us find those, and only the best quality. You find it, you tell me over your headset. We meet back here at 2:30." Alex made a few quick hand gestures and the ninjas vanished into the darkness.

"What were you aiming for?" He asked Mikey as the two walked side by side in a casual stride.

"I was hoping to get Donnie some scraps for his inventions and possibly some sort of science thing from one of the shops in the main street, my brother Raph could have a new wallet, Leo can have some of those special meditation candles and my a Sensei can do with a new remote for the TV. April and Casey... Um... April could have a new Wakizashi, probably a dragonfly Wakizashi, and Casey could have a new set of sticks, bats and masks."

Alex widened his eyes and eyed Michelangelo. "You are amigos with the vigilante?" Mikey hesitantly nodded. "Y-yeah... But you have to promise not to hurt him or April!"

Alex bowed respectfully to Michelangelo. "I give you my word" he said. Mikey raised a brow. "Dude, I know it's all ninja respect and all that, but seriously, stop with the bowing to me stuff. It's just weird."Alex smirked. "Coming from a Foot ?"

"Yeah"

Alex grinned. "Very well. We should be able to get hands on the Wakizashi and vigilante gear quite easily. Finding the other things, will be even easier."

At 2:15, everyone had regrouped. Every gift had been collected and neatly wrapped, and for every shop the ninja had broken into or had picked up an item, the correct amounts of money were placed on the shop counters.

"Very well done _hombres_. You may leave us now." Alex nodded before turning to face the orange bandanna turtle. The ninjas and vans were gone, all but one. "Are we done here, Michelangelo?" Mikey nodded. "Could you give me a hand taking all this back home?"

Alex shrugged. "Why not?"

Just before picking up some of the gifts for the turtles, he stopped. "I have backpack in the van. We could put all this inside the bag? I have to return home to my brother," he checked the time on the watch around his wrist. "He is unwell."

At first Michelngelo was skeptical, but very quickly decided to believe the young ninja. "How old is your brother?"

Alex quickly glanced at Mikey. "He is 10."

The two placed everyhting in the bag, zipped it up. With the bag slung over Mikey's shoulder, they gave their goodbyes and left. Without the orange turtle's knowledge, Alex had snuck a little black box inside, hiding it at the very bottom...


	6. It's All Just Fun and Games

**Hey guys! I want to thank all my reviewers, everyone who has followed this story and favourited it; 1KeyFun , ****ADirectioner'sLovingHeart , Brie45 , CRAZYCOLORS098 , ChizuMaehara , TheBlackAndGoodNinjaAdventurer , , smurf lover forever , Avirra , Puldoh , TMNTBMBPrincess1 , No More Love , takara410 , Sika and bearvalley3365. Thank you so much! :) **

* * *

**It's All Just Fun and Games until Someone Mentions Ninjas. **

**Chapter 6 **

"_Oooohhhhhhh_ Raphie boy! rise and shine sleeping ugly." Mikey cooed. Raphael groaned and rolled over to his side. Mikey shrugged. "You asked for it bro." he said as he dropped a water balloon filled with cold water on his brothers head.

The water balloon broke sending ice cold water all over Raphael's face. "Run Mikey!" Donnie cried from their brothers bedroom door. Both Donatello and Leonardo were in hysterics as their hot-head brother shot up out of his bed and glared at Michelangelo. Everyone fell silent.

"IM GUNNA KILL YA LAME BRAIN!" Raph shouted as he dived across his bed in an attempt the tackle his youngest brother to the ground. Unfortunately for him, he missed and fell face first on the floor.

Mikey cried out in triumph and bolted out the door; Donnie and Leo laughing _much_ harder than they were before. After recovering from his face-plant, Raphael got up and glared at Leo and Donnie. They shrugged. Raph took a deep breath and followed his brothers down the stairs. He dried his face with the back of his hand.

The three brothers entered the living room where they were faced by their already wide awake sensei and their mischievous younger brother. Resisting the urge to chase Mikey all over the lair and get the revenge he felt he needed, Raphael sat down next to Leo. Leo smiled at his brothers and bowed his head to his sensei. His brothers did the same.

"Good morning father. Merry Christmas." Leonardo greeted. Master Splinter smiled and dipped his head slightly, careful not to spill his tea. "And to you too my sons."

Leonardo was the first to stand up and hand out presents. "I put a lot of time into these, so I really hope you appreciate them..." He said.

"I love it Leo!" Donnie grinned, holding his new bandanna in his hands. Leo smiled and received hugs from Donnie and Mikey and a bro-fist from Raph. Each brother held in their hands, a new bandanna, the same colour as their old one, but with a bit more shape and black on the end of the tails. Leonardo then handed Master Splinter his gift. After unwrapping the package, the old rat smiled as he held up his new robe.

Next was Donatello. The turtle Einstein watched his brothers and sensei as they unwrapped their gifts. He gave Leo a new set of mechanically engineered shurikens that lock on to the target, Raph a new shell-cell, Mikey a brand new hover-board and Master Splinter a DVD recorder for his shows.

Raphael gave Mikey a new stack of video games, Leo a pair of heavy-duty sword grips to go on the handles, Donnie a new set of tools and Splinter a new walking stick with side mirrors attatched and a little air horn.

Master Splinter gave each of his sons a new set of their weapon of choice.

"Yo Mikey, you aint usually da one ta go last. Ya forget or somethin'?"

"I never thought I'd live to see the day" Donnie mused.

"Hold up guys, I _never_ forget! It's just that this year I have a few things to give you." Mikey blurted, handing each member of the family his gift. They were more than pleased.

"Kay Mike, what now?" Raph asked, eyeing his brother curiously.

"Lets play a game of hide and seek?" The youngest suggested.

"Alright, I'm in. Leo?" Donnie asked. Leo shrugged. "It couldn't hurt." Raph crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine..."

"It's build-ups. Raph's in!" Mikey shouted as he shot up and disappeared from sight. Leo and Donnie hid too.

"one...two...three..." Raph opened his eyes a little. "twenty...twenty five... thirty two... You're dead meat Mikey, I'm gunna find you!" Raph opened both his eyes and glanced around the room. Not even Master Splinter was there.

He searched three whole rooms before searching the bathroom, where he found Donnie hiding above the door. The two stealthily checked another three rooms and decided to check the dojo. The room was dark. "The clapper doesn't work anymore. We need to find the switch. It's on the other side of the room." Donnie whispered. Silently, the two snuck over to the light switch and turned it on. "Ol' Fearless is in 'er. Where ever he is, he's watchin' us..." They thoroughly checked the dojo from ceiling to floor. nothing. "Fine... He's not in 'ere..." Donnie stopped, a mischievous grin on his face. "Leo has a bit of hay fever... This room looks pretty dusty..." Raph grinned. "I like da way ya think." They took off all the weapon and training covers, stirring up the dust. Raph laid a few quick punches into the punching bag and very shortly, a loud sneeze was heard, followed by another... _and_ another... _and another. _

Donnie pulled away the old painting, revealing his big brothers hiding spot. His eyes were red and watering. He sneezed again. "Hey..." Leo sniffled. Raph helped his brother out and the three returned the room to its usual.

They walked out to the dining room and Leo fixed himself up with tissues. Master Splinter was at the table with a new cup of tea. Mikey suddenly appeared from the kitchen.

"Oh, hey guys. Did you have fun?" He looked at Leo. "What happened to you?" Raph stood up.

"Kay Mike, earlier ya said ya had more surprises? Spill da beans"

Mikey hesitated. "We're all going to a birthday party today!"

All eyes were on Mikey. "Whose party?" Leo asked.

"..."

"Well?"

"theshredder..."

"What? Don't mumble."

"THE SHREDDER, OKAY?!"

Master Splinter spat a mouth full of tea all over the table, Donnie fell backwards off his chair, Leo started sneezing again and Raph threw his fist hard against the table. "WHAT?!" The hot-head shouted, making the whole room shake. Mikey shrunk back against the wall. "It's okay guys! Please trust me!"

"NOW I REALLY AM GUNNA SMASH YA HEAD IN!"

"RAPHAEL!"Master Splinter scolded. He took a deep breath and gave Michelangelo a firm look. "What has made you say such a thing my son?" Michelangelo closed his eyes, took a deep breath and lodged into his explanation. It took him 25 minutes to finish explaining.

"So we are all," Leo started. He sneezed. "Expected to turn up to this party with no idea if we'll make it out alive, who is going to be there and without a gift?"

"Not ta mention the fact that we are relying on some guy we don't even know and dat we're trustin' 'im with our lives. Basically handin' ourselves over ta the shredder free of charge. All cos he hit ya over da head and claimed he has a sick little brother. Come on Mike!" Raph shouted. "Ya losin' ya mind!"

Mikey sighed. "Guys, please. You never know what could happen."

"Exactly!" Raph butted in, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"Hold on guys. Mikey has a point." Donnie defended.

Raph frowned and dropped his jaw. "Ya not serious?"

Donnie nodded. "Yes, i am. As much as this is risky, it could also lead us to new alliances for the future. Saki knows a lot of powerful people and if we could get a bit of positive attention from at least one of them, it could change everything."

"LIKE OUR LIVES"

"Oh Raph, stop being so stubborn." Leo sighed and turned to his Sensei. "Father?" Master Splinter nodded. "Alright guys, that's it. We're all going. Donnie, start packing the gear just in case. Mikey, you and I need to talk" Leo said, crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

"Leo, he's just like you. He's like all of you; You, Donnie, Raph, _me_" The young leader sighed.

"I believe you Mikey. He sounds like a nice guy and everything but im not sure. We don't know who else will be there"

"Karai is going" Mikey said calmly.

Leo tried to hide his excitement. "What?"

Mikey smirked. "You heard me. She's going. So is LeatherHead."

"Ok. Her going doesn't mean anything"

"_Yes it does_. You like her." Mikey grinned cheekily.

"No I don't." Leo said quickly.

"Admit it Leo, you adore her"

Leo smiled a little. "Alright, no more of that. How'd you get all of those presents back home?"

Mikey snickered. "Alex gave me a backpack for the smaller stuff."

"Mind if I check the bag?"

Mikey got up off his bed and walked over to his desk. He picked up the black backpack and handed it over to his big brother. Leonardo tipped the bag and shook it over his youngest brothers bed. A small black box fell out and landed on the floor at his feet. "What's this?" Leo asked as he picked up the box. Mikey shrugged.

"No idea. What is it?"

Leonardo carefully took off the lid. Inside was a neatly folded note and two small pins with three crossed over swords at the front.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaa?... Leo, read it."

Leo opened the note and read out loud.

_'Turtles of the NY sewers, _

_Here are two small gifts for your human friends, Casey and April. _

_These pins, if worn, will prevent my ninjas from attacking your friends._

_Dont forget the party this afternoon. No gifts needed. All will be supplied. _

_Alex.' _

Leo placed the box down on Mikey's desk and held out one of pins for him to see.

"Hey Leo, you're the sword expert, what types of swords are they?" He asked, looking more closely at the miniature swords.

"Katana, Wakizashi and a Tanto. We have to visit April and Casey today anyway, so we can give these to them then." They clipped the pins to their belts and went back down stairs.


	7. Let Go

**Hey there my amazingly fantastic readers! :) How are you all? Here is yet another chapter to my very late Christmas story. Haha. Aaanyway, I hope you like this chapter. :) Feel free to DM me when ever.**

* * *

**Let Go **

**Chapter 7 **

Mikey handed the small pin in which he was holding, to Casey. Leo gave his to April. Their human friends eyed them in confusion. "They'll protect you from the ninjas." Mikey said.

"Always keep them with you. Don't let them out of sight." Leo told them firmly. The two nodded. "Don't worry guys. We'll be fine. Please just promise us that you'll all stay safe too." April begged. Leonardo and Mikey bowed and leapt out the apartment window.

Using the fire escape ladder, they climbed to the rooftop where the others were waiting. "You guys ready?" Leo asked, glancing at his brothers and his sensei in their big fur coat jackets. They all nodded, teeth chattering slightly. "Right. Lets go" he said, leading them all back to the battle-shell. Donatello jumped in the driver-seat and Mikey got in next to him. Leo, Raph and Master Splinter took the back. The seat warmers were turned on, the doors were closed and seatbelts done up. Their weapons had been sharpened and polished earlier, just in case.

_'Here goes...'_ Mikey thought as Donnie started the engine.

* * *

The boys nerves were getting the better of them as Mikey hesitantly knocked on the door. Almost instantly, Alex opened the door. "Mikey! You came!" He cried happily. The two gave each other a bro-fist. "And you brought your brothers and Sensei!"

Leonardo stepped forward and with little hesitation, bowed slightly. Alex bowed back. "Please, come inside. The Master has not yet arrived." Alex said, guiding them all inside.

They gasped in amazement. The room was decorated with streamers, rainbow flashing disco lights and a giant disco ball. In one corner of the gigantic room, was a Twister mat with the spinner. A few meters away from the mat, was a giant trampoline. There was a door nearby that Michelangelo had not noticed the night before. The door had a picture of a gun and had what looked like paint splattered all over it. "Paintball room" Alex said, catching a glimpse of where his new ally was looking. He smiled. There were large and very loud sound speakers in every corner of the room, and a stereo near the ninja house entrance, pumping the vibes. As Mikey looked around, all he could see were the young ninjas, out of uniform and dressed in casual. They were all smiling. Few were drunk and had just moved over to the Twister mat to have a game, others were chatting away, speaking what sounded like a million words a minute.

Alex lead the group down one of the hallways, showing them all what was inside each room as they passed a door. "You guys won't be needing your weapons tonight. They will be safe here." Alex said, holding out his hands to take their weapons. They hesitated.

"Come on guys. It's a party. Who casually goes around at a party with their weapons? None of those guys had any, especially that guy in the g-string. They don't have any weapons on them, and they were having fun." Mikey pointed out, handing both his nunchakus to Alex. Alex smiled. Master Splinter nodded and handed over the few shurikens he had in his pocket and in his belt. Leo sighed and both he and Donnie handed over their weapons. All eyes landed on Raph.

"Arg! Geez. Fine!" Raph cried, handing his sais to Alex and crossing his arms over his chest in disapproval. He started to mumble. "I don't trust ya, ya filthy piece of-!" Master Splinter hit the hot-head turtle over the head with his walking stick. He forced a smile and the group walked back out of the room, leaving their beloved weapons behind.

"Leonardo, did you and Michelangelo find the black box in the bag..?" Alex asked, as they walked down the hall way and entered the main room once again. "Yes, we did. Thank you. If I hadn't found it, I know Mikey wouldn't have either until much, _much_ later." Leo replied. Alex smiled lightly. "I figured you'd find it." For a long 5 minutes, they went without saying a word to each other. They were all too nervous and amazed to say or do anything, they just watched the partying foot clan. Shortly after, Alex had to step away from the group, holding in one of the buttons on his ear piece.

"_He is?... Yes... Alright... Back door?... I'll prepare them now._"

He walked back to the turtles and their Sensei, smiling nervously. "That was one of my top ninjas. The Shredder is here, and will be coming through the back door. Remember, show no aggression and know that he does not know even a little bit about this party. Just watch me carefully." Nerves building up even more, they all silently agreed. The back door opened, and a blindfolded Oroku Saki was lead into the room and taken up to the centre of the big stage. Mikey was shaking uncontrollably. Without his weapons, what would happen? What if Alex wasn't to be trusted? What if this was all just a trick? Shredders blindfold was removed, and Mikey couldn't regain control of himself. He fainted.

* * *

"What happened...?" Mikey groaned as he regained consciousness. He held his head and closed his eyes, trying to rid himself of the fogginess in his mind.

Donnie smiled at his younger brother. "You fainted. You were out for 30 minutes in total, drifting in and out a few times. You were right Mike. Alex is a good guy." Mikey blinked and stared wide-eyed at his geeky brother. "Okay, it's official... I died didn't I?" Donnie laughed and shook his head. "No Mikey, we're all still here. Master Splinter just went to the spa room with LeatherHead and Hun, and Raph and a few of the ninjas are currently having a drinking competition."

"What about Leo? Where's he?"

"Talking to Alex on the stage stairs." Donnie answered, shrugging. He took the wet cloth off his brothers forehead and placed it in the empty bowl next to him. "You feeling alright?" Mikey nodded, picked up a glass of cold water that was sitting next to him and drank it. "I'm all good, thanks Don. Lets party!"

* * *

_"__**Chug! Chug! chug! chug!**__"_ they cheered as Raph finished off the glass, winning his 2nd competition of the night. He was a pretty good drinker, and wasn't the slightest bit drunk. He slammed the glass down on the bench and threw his hands up in the air in victory.

Meanwhile, Leonardo was talking to Alex on the other side of the room.

"So you do something like this every year?" He asked. Alex nodded. "Pretty much. It's not just for our master, it is for my men as well. They work hard and deserve nights like these. Mind you, before these things, Saki is usually a little drunk. It goes down better when he's drunk, and then he barely remembers whatever happened that night. Works for everyone." Leo nodded in understanding.

"Ahhhh! You two, come join me and Raphael in a drinking competition!" Saki cried, soaked in enthusiasm. Alex chuckled and gently elbowed Leo's ribs. "Sure thing master. You comin' Leo?" Leo shrugged and hesitantly stood up.

"Maybe just a little..."

* * *

"I'm glad you're up. I was pretty worried at first. And to my surprise, so was the Shredder." Donnie said, shrugging and looking very confused. "It was weird, but it made me realize how much truth goes into Alex's words. You choose good friends Mikey" he said, patting his younger brother on the shell.

"Thanks Don. Speaking of tin-can, where is the guy?"

"Utrom" Donnie corrected.

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Uhh, whatever. Where is he?"

There was suddenly a lot of cheering from the bar in the corner and many ninjas had crowded around. "I'm not sure, but something's going on over there" Donnie said, leading his brother over towards the commotion.

"Dude! That's Leo!" Mikey cried as he watched his big brother skull a glass of sake.

"Raph and Shredder too" Donnie breathed in amazement. He cringed. "Leo's going to be so sick after...Last time he drank, it was no where near this much and he was bad then."

"Wait, where's Alex?" Mikey asked, searching the room for his friend. He was found exiting the door. Mikey ran after him and a few minutes after, he returned to his brothers side. The two brothers watched as the competition carried on, Raph placing his empty glass on the counter first, then Leo and Shredder in a tie. The crowd of ninjas went wild; cheering, throwing money and applauding. Seeing his big brother go pale, Raph motioned for Donatello to give him a hand to the bathroom. He chuckled.

"Ya did well bro." Raph said, holding the cubical door closed. A few minutes later, Leo reemerged from the cubical, leaning on Raph ever so slightly. He splashed and dried his face. "Ya feelin' better?" Raph asked, allowing his big brother to lean on him. Leo groaned. "I'll take that as an in-between. Come on, Donnie might have somethin' ya can take."

The two eldest turtles stumbled over to their younger brothers who were sitting on a black couch talking to two other ninjas. As they approached, the two ninjas got up and walked away, allowing Leonardo and Raphael to sit down. "Ol' Fearless 'er needs some medicine or somethin'." Raph told the purple bandana brother. Donatello eyed his ill brother with much concern.

"I dont have any with me right now, but I could ask Alex. Do you think you could wait about half an hour? Alex had to leave. He'll be back later." Leo cringed and held his throbbing head. "Sure..." Raph raised a brow, silently asking '_Why'd he have ta leave?'_. Mikey sighed solemnly. "His brother is really sick. Like, _really_ sick."

"Oh..." Raph said. He rubbed Leo's shell to comfort him. Saki approached the four of them.

"The four of you, together... how sweet" he said, stumbling ever-so-slightly. "_Karaokenext_?" he slurred.

"Sure thing dude!" Mikey cried, jumping to his feet and racing to the stage with Saki not far behind. The two sung 7 songs together before deciding that crowd surfing would be a good idea.

Donatello face-palmed, shaking his head and smirking. "Oh dear." Raph chuckled as Mikey hi-three'ed Shredder and walked over to his brothers, laughing.

"He knows how to have some fun!" He laughed. His face turning serious, he turned to face his eldest brother. "How's your headache?" Leo nodded and blinked.

"Better, I guess..." He mumbled. Donatello suddenly stood up and left the group conversation. Holding his throbbing head, Leo stood up and walked over to the toilets.

Donnie came back a few minutes later with Alex and some panadol. Just as Leo was making his way back over to his brothers and new ally, a ninja got in his way.

"_Heeeeeey_ Leonardo!" a guy in a red g-string cried, rushing up to Leo, smiling brightly. Leo stepped back awkwardly. "Uhhhhh... Hello... Random g-string guy...?" over in the corner, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo were laughing hysterically. "Can you sign my chest?" the random man asked. This only made them laugh harder. Leo back stepped again. He glanced over at his brothers and mouthed '_help_'. Donnie wiped tears from his eyes and shook his head. "As much as its funny, it's also in a way, cruel... And very gross" Donnie chuckled.

He walked over to his big brother and smiled. "Hey Leo, i have that panadol you wanted for your headache. Come with me and we'll get you all fixed up" he turned to face the random g-string guy, giving him a sincere look. "Will you excuse us sir? Leo's been quite ill lately." the man nodded.

"Oh, of course. I'll find you later so you can sign my chest!"

Leo gulped, completely embarrassed. Donnie snickered, gripped his big brother by the shoulders and guided him back to the corner with their other brothers. Leo smiled awkwardly. "Thanks Don."

Raph smirked. "Got a little fan club aye Leo?" The very embarrassed leading turtle brother blushed and hid his face in his hands. Raphael chuckled.

"Here, I got you some panadol to help get rid of your headache." Donnie said, trying to contain his laughter. He handed two panadol tablets to Leo and a bottle of water. Leo swallowed them without a problem. Suddenly Mikey nudged Leo.

"Hey Leo, that Karai chicks checking you out bro!"

Leonardo quickly glanced up, and sure enough, there she was; watching him, smirking. The blue clad turtle buried his face in his hands again. "Save me..." Raph snickered and roughly patted Leo's shell.

"Just go for it Fearless. Go get 'er" he said, nudging him. "I'll be over at the bar."

"Doesn't surprise me" Donnie said, rolling his eyes and Raph stood up and walked back to the bar. He smirked at Leo. "Come on bro," Mikey said, elbowing his katana loving brother. Leo blushed, closed his eyes for a few seconds, opened his eyes again and stood up. "Okay guys... you got me..." He said, smiling faintly.

He took a deep breath in, and back out again, before walking casually over to Karai.

"You did well against my father, Leonardo." she said. Leo tried not to blush.

"Thank you, Karai. I don't exactly feel like drinking that much is something to be proud of though. it's not my thing." He shrugged.

Karai smirked. "Don't worry about it. I see No-name found you."

".. Who's that?"

"Red g-sting guy."

Leo nodded. "Right... Yeah, he did... Is that actually his name?"

"No. Well, it might be, but I doubt it. No one knows what his name is. So we just call him whatever comes to mind first..." Karai said, taking a sip from her margarita. Leo quickly glanced back at Don and Mikey and after seeing their enthusiastic grins, turned his head back to Karai. He hesitated, trying to hide his nervousness that was bubbling inside him.

"It's been a long time since our last meet," he started, looking her into her eyes and smiling softly. "So to make up for lost time, I would be honoured to have this dance with you" She nodded.

"My pleasure" Karai smiled back at him and locked her arm with his as the two walked over to the danced floor.

Mikey was sitting on the couch, his elbows resting on the arm of the chair, and his head resting in his palms. "All it took him was some sake..." Donnie rolled his eyes and leant against the wall.

"He would have done it eventually. Those two are just meant to be."

Alex watched Leo and Karai dancing together. "How long has your brother known Mistress Karai?" The youngest turtles shrugged.

"Years. _Way_ before any of us even heard of her existence." Donnie said calmly.

"_Soooo_ Alex, do you have a special someone?" Mikey asked, with a cheeky grin. Alex rubbed the back of his neck. "Not really. I like a girl, and we are good friends and all, but I'm a ninja, and being in a relationship with someone who is not, is too risky." He sighed.

Mikey sat up. "Dude, I know what you mean, but just let it go. Go after her. It's now or never dude."

Alex slowly nodded. "You're right. I have to go. I'll... I'll see you later" he stood up right and walked over to a short blonde haired girl watching a few ninjas have a dance-off. A few minutes later, Mikey got up and went back to the karaoke. Donnie began a game of life-size chess.

* * *

**One of this stories longest chapters I think. Did you guys like it? I have a little bit more that I want to add, so expect maybe... One more chapter, I guess? Yes, I know this chapter was weird. I felt like doing something different to what I normally do. **

**Thanks sooo much for all your reviews and favourites! :D**

**- missymousemonster **


	8. It's Late- EPILOGUE

**Hai guys :)**

**Here I give you the FINAL chapter of my EXTREMELY late Christmas story! haha. **

**I hope you've all enjoyed reading this. :)**

* * *

**It's Late **

**Chapter 8; Epilogue**

The night eventually came to an end. Passed out, drunken ninjas lay scattered all over the block. At the bar, on the stage, on the front lawn. _Everywhere_.

The cake had very quickly been devoured.

Many gifts were unwrapped.

Relationships were started.

Alliances were made.

Promises were given.

The four mutant turtles and their rat father, were safely driven back into the city and dropped off nearby the lair. Everyone was tired. When they had gotten inside their warm, cozy lair, yawns escaped them.

"Ya were right Mike." Raph said, placing his right hand on his youngest brothers left shoulder. This made the tired youngster smile from eye to eye.

"Well done my son!" A slightly intoxicated Master Splinter cheered as he stumbled and was caught by his eldest son.

"Careful father," Leo murmured, guiding the old rat to his sleeping quarters. He came back moments later.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Thanks for a great night Mikey." Donnie yawned, smiling and stretching his arms high above his head.

"Me too. See ya all in the mornin'" Raph said as he turned and wandered off to his room. It was just Leo and Mikey now.

"How'd it go with Karai?" Mikey asked, nudging his big brother. Leo blushed. "Go to bed Mike." He smirked. "It's late. We have training in a few hours."

Mikey pouted. "_Seriously_? We have to _TRAIN_ tomorrow? I mean today..." He scrunched up his face. He looked Leo in the eyes and brought on his inner puppy-dog.

Leo tried hard to fight against his youngest brothers big blue eyes, but was forced to give in. He smirked.

"Fine. No training. _For anyone_."

"You're a sucker for the eyes Leo!" Mikey teased, grinning eye to eye. The eldest turtle rolled his eyes playfully.

"_Goodnight_ Mikey." He smirked and gently pushed the young turtle in the direction of his room.

"Night Leo"

* * *

**There ya go :)**

**Maybe one day I will do a lead on from this. One involving Karai and Alex. *shrug***

**- missymousemonster**


End file.
